Kerpymon (Virus)
Cherubimon (Evil) is an Angel Digimon whose names and design are derived from the mythological Cherub. It is sometimes referred to as "Kerpymon" in American Bandai materials. It has the appearance of a beast, and uses mighty lightning techniques, whose strike is thought to be divine punishment.[7] It was once a member of the Celestial Digimon, but a virus caused it to turn evil. Digimon Frontier Cherubimon held a strong compassion for the beast-type Digimon, and was responsible for safeguarding the Spirits of Steel, Earth, Wood, Water, and Darkness. He began asking for Seraphimon to change some of the laws for Beast-type Digimon, but eventually started to think that neither Seraphimon nor Ophanimon cared what he thought. His paranoia only intensified when he saw them talking without him, making him think that the pair were plotting to undermine him; it is also implied that he was jealous of Seraphimon for being with Ophanimon. Cherubimon's sadness and hatred soon consumed him, opening his heart to the darkness created by Lucemon. Transformed into an evil parody of himself, Cherubimon rallied beast-type Digimon and others who shared his beliefs and declared war. His servants destroyed many parts of the Digital World. To further his plans, he brought four of the Legendary Warrior spirits to physical forms and placed the corrupted Spirit of Darkness into Koichi, whose soul had drifted into the Digital World, transforming him into Duskmon. However, even after using all the data he had collected to make empower himself, he is finally defeated and purged of all his malice by EmperorGreymon. Cherubimon reverts back into his pure self and started crying when he saw the spirits of Ophanimon and Seraphimon before dying as the battle left him mortally wounded. A short time later, after the DigiDestined end up on the Yellow Moon, Patamon finds Cherubimon's Digi-Egg, which hatches into a Conomon that immediately digivolves to Lopmon. The spirit of the purified Cherubimon also makes a short appearance just before the final battle with Lucemon, to inform the humans of the angel's true weakness. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Cherubimon was once again, infected by an evil virus. A virus created by Padro Lodo. This virus made Cherubimon even more violent, and malevolent then last time. Cherubimon now enjoys spreading death and pain, the emotional variety. He also now posesses the ability to corrupt Digimon, turning them into darker, and twisted versions of their former selves. Cherubimon's job in the Organization is to spearhead assaults on the various Digital Worlds. Attacks ;As Cherubimon (Evil) *'Lightning Spear': Fires a spear of lightning. *'Storm of Judgment' (Heaven's Judgment): Summons a giant thundercloud, then drops innumerable lightning bolts on the opponent. *'Terminal Judgment' (Final Judgment): An enhanced version of Storm of Judgment which increases the range and density of the lightning bolts. *'Thousand Spears' (Thousand Spear): An enhanced version of Lightning Spear which fires multiple spears of lightning. *'Lightning Blast': An enhanced version of Lightning Spear which greatly enlarges the spear fired. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Dark Masters Category:Seekers of Darkness